Un amor en el Balneario I
by Pikachu-AQueen
Summary: Hay personas a las que puedes conocer, coger confianza y hasta llegar a amar. ¿Pero que pasa cuando este amor no es todo lo fácil que un amor debería ser?.¿que pasaría si a eso se le añade que el enamorado escoge a la peor persona para poderla amar?


**Un amor en el Balneario**

Capítulo 1. ¿Existen los ángeles?

Faltaba poco para que empezara el nacional. Ya hacía días que nos habían elegido a nosotros, el Shohoku y al Kainan para representar a nuestra prefactura.

Una mañana mientras entrenábamos, Ayako propuso hacer un pequeño viaje antes de empezar los partidos. Todos votaron ir a un balneario. Yo me opuse, no quería ir, pero al final me arrastraron con ellos y aquí estoy, en un bus dirección a no sé que remoto lugar, a pasar un fin de semana con el idiota del pelirrojo... pero en ese mismo momento no sabía que el hecho de haber cedido a ir al balneario me cambiaría la vida, o parte de ella.

Llegamos. Era una mansión o eso me pareció, era una enorme casa de estilo japonés con unos baños enormes, por lo que pudimos ver después. Nos hicieron pasar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. El pelirrojo, Mitsui y Ryota iban juntos en una, Akagi y Kogure en otra, las chicas en otra más... pero yo decidí coger una para mi solo. Odiaba compartir habitación, o eso es lo que creía por entonces.

Se pasaron la tarde por allí. Yo encerado en mi cuarto, y los demás jugando al ping-pong. Hasta que Ayako nos llamó a todos y nos hizo ir al comedor. Era enorme.

-Mañana iremos a la playa, allí al lado hay una cancha de básquet donde podréis entrenar.

-¿Que¿ Pero no veníamos a descansar?

-Sakuragi sino entrenáis no estaréis preparados para el nacional

-Ayako, no me hace falta entrenar... soy un tensai...

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Después de un cuarto de hora decidiendo lo que haríamos la mañana siguiente, nos fuimos a los baños. Malditos baños, por su culpa ahora estoy como estoy... pero... ¿para bien o para mal?

Fui el último en entrar. Como siempre me había quedado dormido mientras Ayako se motivaba explicando todo lo que tenía pensado hacer en la playa. Entré. Y lo vi. Estaba allí, el pelirrojo que tantas veces me había comido con la mirada sin que nadie se diera cuenta... estaba totalmente desnudo, pero no. No me fijé en él. Por extraño que fuera mis ojos se posaron en un esbelto cuerpo. No se querían mover de allí. Tenía la espalda un poco más ancha que la de Hanamichi pero 100 veces más perfecta... su torso, su pecho, eran perfectos y... tenía un trasero que parecía haber sido esculpido por ángeles... ángeles... ¿es que aquello acaso era un ángel?

-¡Eh! Rukawa que haces allí parado, entra¡ se está de puta madre!

Aquel aviso me despertó... dios, me había quedado babeando con cara de estúpido mirando... mirando a Mitsui. Sí dios. Mirando a Mitsui. Entré en el agua. Estaba perfecta. Me senté en un rincón pensando. No podía estar pasando. Pensé que el hecho de que mirara a Sakuragi era, no por que fuera un hombre, sino porque me gustaba su forma de ser... pero haber entrado en ese baño fue mi perdición, se podría decir que me enamoré al instante de un ángel caído... Mitsui... ¿cómo era posible?...lo miraba de reojo. Se estaba peleando con Sakuragi. Los dos estaban "ay que te ahogo". Al poco tiempo se les unió Ryota. De repente todos me miraron... ¿mierda será que me habían pillado mirándolos?

Pero al poco tiempo volvieron a pelearse... así que supuse que aquella no era la causa. Yo estaba casi dormido cuando ¡SPLASH! Hanamichi se tiró encima de Mitsui, MI Mitsui, quedándosele encima. Él se había quedado debajo del agua... y ya no se veían burbujas...

-Lo vais a ahogar.

Fue lo primero que dije y rápidamente después, sin haberme dado ni cuenta, lo estaba llevando en brazos hacia fuera del agua. Yo también salí. Le premia el pecho para ver si sacaba agua... si respiraba... si reaccionaba... estaba asustado.

No sabía que hacer. Detrás de mí se oían risas. Me giré a ver, Ryota y Sakuragi se meaban de la risa. Cuando me volví a girar vi a Mitsui mirándome divertido con una ancha sonrisa.

-¡Jajaja has picado!

El imbécil del pelirrojo... En esos momentos una extraña sensación me invadió. Me sentía aliviado. Mitsui no estaba muerto, pero tenía ganas de llorar... no por la broma en si, sino que me sentía mal. Mitsui, aquél supuesto ángel, me estaba a punto de hacer llorar... y sin pensármelo dos veces, me puse en pie, cogí mi toalla y salí del baño.

-Cómo... pero... por qué.

Ya estaba en mi habitación... y de repente lo pensé. Lo vi claro. Si quien se hubiera ahogado no fuera Mitsui, puede que ni lo hubiese ayudado, pero en tal caso, seguramente no hubiera hecho caso de las risas de burla, me hubiera vuelto a ir a mi sitio y me hubiera seguido bañando. Pero no, había salido disparado de allí, asustado, triste y con ganas de llorar. Me vestí. Me puse el yukata y me fui al comedor. Estaba vacío... bueno no del todo. Una muchachita estaba terminando de arreglarlo todo.

-te importaría salir.

-no, en absoluto señor

Salió. Me quedé solo, como siempre. A veces es triste no tener a nadie... me senté. Me senté al final del largo comedor, allí donde nadie me viera. Era un comedor antiguo puramente japonés, pues no había mesas, sino mesitas individuales para cada persona y delante había un cojín para poderse sentar. Y apareció.

Otra vez aquella sensación... una luz... un ángel...

Mitsui había entrado con el yukata no muy bien atado, supongo que por las prisas... ¿prisas? Se le veía todo el pecho... como me gustaría ponérselo bien... no sé como me gustaba más con o sin el yukata... ¡pero que estaba pensando! Una voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Perdona Rukawa ¿me puedo sentar?

-Sí.

Se sentó delante de mí. Se me quedó mirando. Sus ojos azules me perforaban. Me estaba mirando fijamente. Mis pupilas debían de ser diminutas, así es como se me ponen cuando estoy muy nervioso

-¿Estás nervioso o triste por algo?

-...

¡Sí, por tu culpa! Quería decírselo pero no podía... y además ¿cómo lo ha adivinado¿Es que los ángeles tienen telepatía? Cómo supo que era lo que pensaba?

-no me engañas... tus ojos te delatan tío...

Esa voz... no era como normalmente la tenía... era dulce, suave, una voz que te hacía dormir y a la vez te ponía la piel de gallina...

-Qué quieres.

Fue lo único que pude decir. Estuvo un buen rato mirándome y yo a él... estaba sentado de tal manera que si separaba un poco mas sus piernas dejaría ver su preciado tesoro... lo quería para mí. Sí...

-¿Qué miras?

-nada.

-¿nada?

-eso.

Dios me había pillado que mal... me seguía mirando, no paraba, no parpadeaba, dios que tortura, como siguiera así me lo comería a besos...

-lo siento

-¿uh?

-que lo siento

Me pilló desprevenido. Su voz sonó dulce, firme y ¿preocupada?, Vete a saber por qué.

-siento lo del baño...

-...

-si hombre... me intentabas salvar... cuando abrí los ojos te vi. Estabas asustado y me supo mal... tu intentabas salvarme... Gracias

-nada.

Dios... maldito Mitsui... ¿por qué me trataba así? Era el primero en el mundo que se había fijado en el cambio anímico que yo tenía, solo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Y si...? No... y ¿si se había dado cuenta de como lo miro? No... seguro que no... jaja, mierda con la cara de poker que tengo y va y lo que me delata son mis putos ojos de kitsune...

-bueno... pues eso gracias y perdón... de veras...

-...

-me voy, a la hora de cenar vuelvo.

-...

-adiós

-...

Y se fue, y con él la luz. Todo volvió a quedar oscuro. Llegaron todos media hora más tarde. Se sentaron, y voces y risas empezaron a llenarlo todo. Al ser una salida para relajarnos nos permitimos beber un poco de sake... Y allí estaba. A la otra punta del comedor los tres idiotas del equipo estaban haciendo la fiesta, la voz de Mitsui volvía a ser tan chillona como siempre. Reían y cantaban. Más tarde, cuando ya todos habíamos terminado, pusieron música. Se oía por toda la estancia. Dos de los tres idiotas se levantaron. Ryota no, él se quedó hablando con Ayako, dios que descaro como se la miraba... y si yo me miraba igual a Mitsui... ¡dios por favor no!

Cogí una botella entera de sake y me la bebí... siempre que bebo me sobo, así que haría lo que fuera antes de hacer el memo babeando... pero no lo pude resistir.

Allí de pie, Sakuragi y Mitsui estaban bailando. Haciendo el imbécil claro. Pusieron una música sensual, no muy rápida que hacía que los que la bailaban, acentuaran los movimientos. Y así fue. Mitsui movía las caderas de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, las movía de tal manera... buf... y además aquel trasero... aquellas nalgas perfectas acompañaban cada movimiento, todo él se movía sensualmente... como me gustaría que se moviera así... encima de mí...

Me dormí... tuve un sueño... Mitsui bailaba con esa misma música... se me acercaba... de repente estábamos en los baños, él estaba empapado y me intentaba ahogar... quedaba encima de mí... me tocaba... yo le tocaba...

-¡Ah!

Me desperté... el comedor estaba desierto. Me deberían haber dejado solo... pero mejor ya que la excitación provocada por el sueño empezaba a hacerse evidente.

-arg... puag...

Ruidos extraños provenían del baño y acto seguido apareció.

Mitsui pasó por delante de mí frotándose los labios con la manga del yukata. Me miró.

-Rukawa, que haces aquí?

-Sobar.

-ah…

Que mono "ah..." poniendo esa cara de "mmm…de acuerdo pero¿por qué no sobas en la cama?"lo encontraba perfecto por más que le buscaba defectos...

-¡eh!

Que susto... sin darme cuenta estaba de rodillas a mi lado.

-Que quieres.

-Tienes mala cara

- Y tu.

-jajaj... es que cuando bebo primero voy feliz y me pongo como una moto... pero después, aunque haya bebido... nada... un tragito... pues me cogen ganas de potar. Ahora mismo acabo de hacerlo...

-ah.

-oye...

-que.

-¿por qué eres tan seco?

-no sé. ¿y tu tan borde?

-eh, no te pases

-...

Me dolía la cabeza... pero no importaba lo tenía a ¿qué¿Tres centímetros de mi cara? Mitsui me miraba otra vez con aquella mirada penetrante... sin duda... me gustaba... pero como se lo digo ¿eh? Se echaría a reír y se lo contaría al idiota ése... y ése a todo el mundo... buag... paso.

Una mano se posó en mi frente

-tienes fiebre

-siempre me pasa cuando bebo.

-pues visto así, es mejor potar

-Sí. Supongo.

- Ya sabes otra vez no bebas. Te acompaño a tu habitación. Estaré contigo hasta que te duermas o mejores.

-No.

-Sí. Te lo debo por haberme salvado

-Hacías cuento.

-da igual. Si hubiera sido de verdad me hubieras salvado...

-haz lo que quieras. Si quieres venir, ven.

¡Toma¡Estaría con él¡En la habitación con ese pedazo de tío!

Llegamos a la habitación. Me acosté en mi cama... un futón estirado en el suelo... Mitsui se sentó a mi lado

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿que de que?

-otra vez me miras con esos ojos... ¿es que te molesto?

-no.

-¿entonces¿No será que te gusto? jaja

¡¡¡Sí¡¡¡Sí me gustas!!! Pero ni loco se lo diría¡no! Ni muerto, ni en sueños...

-venga di...

-No.

-ah...

Cómo que "ah" ¿eso que quería decir que estaba disgustado?

-Y ese suspiro.

Me había costado pero se lo pregunté.

-es que... no sé como explicártelo...

Que mono se rascaba la cabeza y se... ¡se había sonrojado! Dios le habría metido un beso en los morros si me pudiera levantar.

-ya hace tiempo que... bueno es que no es algo que se pueda decir a los cuatro vientos ¿sabes? Pero hoy... en el baño.. Me mirabas... o eso es lo que me pensaba. Me hacía gracia, y pensamos en lo de la broma...

U.U si que se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba.

-Y cuando te vi encima de mí intentándome salvar... Se te veía preocupado casi lloroso... y después al ver que era coña... tu mirada se entristeció, te dolió algo que hice... o eso es lo que yo creo... por eso vine a buscarte, quería pedirte perdón... no quería verte así... En el comedor, me volviste a mirar... no quiero ser creído pero... me miras de un modo que parece que me estés devorando con la vista... y en tu mirada... vamos, creo que a ti te sucede lo mismo que a mí... yo... me he dado cuenta y ahora sí, estoy seguro... de que...

-de que, que.

- de que me gustas, no me digas porque ni yo lo sé... bueno gustarme... me atraes... y pensaba que... bueno que yo a ti...

-pues lo siento, pero no.

"Pues lo siento pero no?!"Más bien "¡pues tu no me atraes, me pones!¡ Te quiero, te amo!" Pero no se lo dije... el se me declaró y tonto de mí le dije "pues lo siento pero no?!" La había cagado hasta el fondo. Él se miraba los pies... parecía que mi ángel hubiera perdido de repente toda su luz.

-bueno... pues... me voy a mi habitación... yo... siento habértelo dicho... no quiero que te sientes raro... yo... bueno hasta mañana.

Se levantó y se fue lo más rápido que supo dadas las circunstancias.

-Rukawa... ¡baka!¡baka¡Eres idiota no costaba nada decirle que te gusta¡¡¡Estúpido orgulloso de mierda!!!

Por mucho que me gritaba a mí mismo no iba a arreglar nada... de repente mis ganas de llorar fueron inmensas... pero ni una lágrima se me derramó aunque, dentro de mí, un zorro aparentemente debilucho, pero más fuerte que el verdadero Rukawa, no paraba de llorar.


End file.
